Oneshot  Mi Mejor Amigo Edward Cullen
by Merlys Caroline Black
Summary: Summary: Bella está enamorada de su mejor amigo Edward Cullen, pero en la vida de su amigo hay alguien más... ¿Cómo competir con Srta. Perfecta, hermosa y única?


"**Disclaimer: Personajes de Step. Meyer :) La trama es mía".**

"**Summary: **Bella está enamorada de su mejor amigo Edward Cullen, pero en la vida de su amigo hay alguien más... ¿Cómo competir con Srta. Perfecta, hermosa y única? "

POV BELLA.

Apague mi reproductor, escuchaba mi canción favorita. Sabía que el estar allí sentada a la media noche en la esquina cercana a mi casa, completamente sola y como siempre pensando en él, no debía parecerme algo_ nuevo_, esa situación era tan repetitiva desde que me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo: _Edward Cullen._

Allí sentada luego de un año, aun recordaba con claridad el día en que lo conocí: 

_Entre al autobús algo exaltada, pues como cosa rara me había quedado dormida, había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo. Genial. Billy el conductor de autobús, me miro con una sonrisa burlona, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, me quedaba dormida en los días que tenía una excursión, pero el buen Billy retrasaba la salida con cualquier pretexto, de algo me servía su amistad con Charlie, mi padre._

_Como era de esperarse, mi día empeoró primero porque era muy torpe y segundo todo me pasaba a mí…Si, yo era una persona con muy poca suerte... Cuando el autobús se puso en marcha perdí el equilibrio y caí de largo a largo en el asiento más cercano, pero eso no fue lo peor, habría preferido salir volando por la ventana a caerle encima al chico que me tenia babeada desde su llegada al instituto hace unas semanas: Edward Cullen, bonito nombre ¿verdad? pues en realidad el que le daba ese toque hermoso era la perfección del guapísimo Edward._

_El y su familia, (sus padres, sus 4 hermanos, 2 chicas y 2 chicos extremadamente guapos como él), se habían mudado a este pequeño pueblo hace un par de semanas... Desde el día en que bajo de su flamante volvo._

_Todos en el autobús se reían, mientras yo trataba de incorporarme, aunque la verdad me hubiese gustado quedarme allí sobre Edward.  
_

_-Déjame ayudarte - dijo él mientras tomaba por el brazo y me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida, me quito el aliento.  
_

_Me incorpore, estaba muy apenada, no podía mirarlo.  
_

_-Gracias - le dije cuando él me pasó mi repro, que había ido a parar lejos gracias a mi patética caída.  
Me dedique a mirar el resto de bus, todos los asientos estaban llenos, mi amiga Ángela me sonrió desde el puesto de atrás, iba sentada con su novio Ben... Su novio era un estorbo en esos momentos._

_¿Ahora donde me sentaría? Genial.  
_

_-Está desocupado - dijo él con su voz suave y ronca captando mi atención.  
_

_Volvió a sonreírme, yo inmediatamente me senté, sin pensarlo si quiera, en realidad me derretí "hipotéticamente", pero de haber sido físicamente posible, me habría derretido.  
_

_-Pensé que tu hermana Alice se sentaría contigo...- la nombraba a ella ya que el resto de sus hermanos estaban en grados superiores.  
_

_-Ella no vendrá a la excursión, esta indispuesta además si yo estoy aquí, ella también debería ya que siempre estamos juntos.- contesto amablemente.  
_

_Oh genial, la primera vez que le hablas y haces un comentario estúpido, excelente - pensé con sarcasmo.  
_

_-Mi nombre es Edward – dijo tendiéndome la mano.  
_

_Lo sé – pensé – Soy Isa…Bella, dime Bella – respondí como tonta.  
_

_El camino que se me hizo increíblemente corto, me permitió conocer un poco a Edward, aunque la verdad él era muy abierto, me hablo de su vida mientras constantemente se revolvía su cabello cobrizo con sus dedos, me conto que jamás se había enamorado y yo cruce los dedos deseando que yo pudiera cambiar eso.  
Nunca un asiento me había parecido tan cómodo, tan propio, tan perfecto para mi, y sabía perfectamente la razón, porque mi lugar estaba allí, junto a él.  
_

_Desde ese día era "la mejor amiga de Edward Cullen"_

La amiga que aspiraba algo mas y nunca lo conseguiría... un año después, y allí estaba sentada, escuchando música country, y deseando tener el valor de decirle que necesitaba lo que podíamos ser...

Alice, quien también era mi amiga…éramos el trió inseparable, sabia de mis sentimientos por su hermano, me ofreció ayuda pero la rechace, se ideo todo un plan para conquistar a mi amigo pero sabía que al final terminaría pasando la vergüenza de mi vida…mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de todo, el estaba interesado en alguien mas...El tenia un par de semanas hablándome de una chica decía "es perfecta", "es hermosa", "es única", "me conoce como nadie"...-bufe- apostaba mi vieja Chevy a que no lo conocía ni la mitad de lo que lo conocía yo: 

Lo conocía como a mi sombra podía decir: su color favorito era el azul, nació en los 90, tenía dos hermanas preciosas, unos padres geniales y unos hermanos muy simpáticos, heredo los ojos de su madre, odia que lo vieran llorar, toca el piano, ama Debussy …pero la pregunta más difícil de responder: si alguien me preguntaba si le amaba...mentiría... 

Alguien había cambiado el estatus "no me enamoro" de mi mejor amigo, de mi Edward, si lo sé era tan posesiva, ERA MIO... Aunque él no lo supiera...  
No quería ni pensar en lo doloroso que sería cuando conociera a la "Srta. Perfecta, hermosa y única", no sabía quién era pero los ojos de Edward se iluminaban cuando hablaba de ella, aunque nunca me decía su nombre, tal vez sabia de mis sentimientos y por eso no lo decía para no lastimarme. 

¡Estúpido Edward! Tan bueno, tan preocupado por mí, tan... Perfecto. 

Sabía que ese sería un día más de sufrimiento en silencio, yo era la amiga y nunca la prospecto, no podía cambiar eso, no después de un año de amistad, donde era más que obvio que a el no le pasaba nada conmigo, solo me veía como "su amiga, la torpe Bella" 

-Se supone que salí a tomar aire para tratar de no pensar en el - me regañe, luego alcance una revista que me había llevado para leer y tratar de distraerme, bueno la vida no podía darme más bofetadas al Abrir la revista quedo en la página donde había un artículo que decía: 

_-¿ERES AMIGA Y NUNCA LA PROSPECTO?..."Cuando el chico que te gusta te sale con "Que haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga", ¡HORROR! Es como para cortarte las venas con galletitas saldas"-  
_

Cerré la revista y la tire lejos. 

-¿A dónde consigo galletitas saladas a estas horas?- pensé analizando lo que acababa de leer. 

Me levante y busque de nuevo la revista...La coloque en su lugar anterior y volví a sentarme en el banco de esa esquina, mis padres me matarían si se enteraban que estaba allí afuera a esas horas, por suerte mi amado pueblo era muy seguro...No sentía miedo, y no me importaba si se enfadaban necesitaba salir y tomar aire. 

Me sentía cansada de esa situación, no podía seguir así debía olvidarlo y eso, significaba que tenía que alejarme de él, cuando pensaba en eso me daba un frio en el pecho, pues ser su amiga me daba la oportunidad de verlo, hablar con él y mirarlo fijamente, esa era una de las cosas que nunca había podido modificar: cuando hablaba solo podía pensar en que deberíamos estar juntos, escuchaba lo que decía pero solo podía pensar en eso...no soportaba que no me viera como mas que su mejor amiga... 

-Hola- escuche y mi corazón dio un salto como siempre que escuchaba esa voz. 

-Genial, ahora estoy alucinando - susurre. 

Escuche su risa, valla mi imaginación era realmente creativa... Entonces vi unos zapatos negros frente a mí, subí la mirada lentamente y allí estaba; Edward parado frente a mí con su característica sonrisa curvada. 

Allí caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba. 

-¿Edward, que haces aquí? - le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie. 

-Bella, No he podido pegar un ojo, me la paso pensando en tu actitud extraña y ya me conoces soy tan ansioso así que vine y te llamaría cuando estuviese en la puerta, pero encontrarte aquí facilita todo...ahora el que pregunta soy yo, ¿qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas? 

-Pensar - me limite a contestar mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo. 

Suspiro - Puedo saber qué es lo que está pasando? 

-¿De qué hablas? 

-De tu actitud, te he llamado todo el fin de semana, vengo a buscarte y tus padres me dicen que no estás cuando ¡tú siempre estás en casa!... 

-He estado llena de ocupaciones... 

-¿Como cuáles? 

Suspire - Ocupaciones, Edward. 

-No mientas, dime ¿porque me estas evitando? - pregunto él, se oía molesto. 

-No te estoy evitando... 

-Mírame a la cara y dime que no me estas evitando - puso su dedo en mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo. 

-No te estoy evitando - solo he estado tratando de olvidarte, cosa que para serte sincera es lo suficientemente difícil sin esto - complete mi frase en mi mente. 

-¿No quieres seguir siendo mi amiga? - pregunto con ojos tristes. 

-No es eso... 

-¿Que es, entonces? 

-Esto es incomodo y complicado - admití - no quiero hablar de eso... 

-¿Te has dado cuenta verdad? - le dio un puño a la pared - sabia que esto arruinaría todo… 

El sabía lo que sentía por él, a eso se refería con eso de "esto arruinaría todo" 

-¿De qué me he dado cuenta?, de que te gusta una chica ¡pues como no notarlo! Hablas de ella todo el tiempo... 

-¿Una chica? - repitió el mirándome confundido. 

-Si una chica. 

_¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Claro que era una chica... Oh no, no ¡Dios mátame ahora!  
_

-Oh no Edward no me digas que... 

-Si -sonrió- valla que eres descuidada... 

-¿Es un chico?- exclame llevándome las manos a la boca. 

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. 

-¡Oh,no,no! - me aseguro tomándome por los hombros -No es una chica cualquiera ¡Eres tu, Bella!, cuando digo "esto dañaría todo" me refiero a mis sentimientos por ti… 

Mi mandíbula se cayó. 

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio realmente incomodo lo fulmine con la mirada. 

-!Esto no es divertido!- exclame mientras tomaba mi revista y le daba la espalda tratando de hacer una salida con dignidad. Sin éxito. 

¿Por qué se burlaba de mi? Si sabía de mis sentimientos, si no los correspondía al menos que los respetara ¿no? 

Me halo por el brazo haciendo que me volviera hacia el - ¿por qué dices eso? 

-No tienes porque burlarte de mí, al menos hazlo por respetar el tiempo que fuimos amigos - solté mientras las lagrimas nublaban mi vista. 

-No me estoy burlando de ti, nunca lo aria - dijo mirándome muy serio. 

_!Oh demonios!  
_

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir, Edward?- le pregunte como tonta aun asimilando nuestra conversación. 

Se carcajeo brevemente - Eres tú la chica, perfecta, hermosa y única de la que te he hablado durante semanas - dijo con un brillo en los ojos, el mismo brillo que había visto antes en nuestras conversaciones sobre esa chica incógnita...que ahora resultaba ser yo, demasiada información, mi cerebro tardo en asimilarla, por lo que no pude hablar. 

-Te he estado describiendo a ti, siempre te digo con la mirada "eres tú" pero eres tan distraída - se rio por lo bajo - he tendió miedo de decirte esto porque no quiero perderte - me miro con intensidad y luego me abrazo y yo como no, de inmediato lo abrace - Eres mi mejor amiga, sé que esto es extraño pero solo quería que lo supieras - respiro profundo el aire en mi oreja erizo mi piel - Desde aquel día en el autobús donde como siempre tropezaste - se rio - desde que te sentaste a mi lado, supe que eres la chica de la que quería enamorarme - su tono de voz se quebraba estaba nervioso. 

-Esto no es divertido - repetí. 

Me soltó y me miro fijamente - No intento ser gracioso... 

-Tú no te fijarías en mi, dijiste que la chica que te gustaba era perfecta, mírame soy una chica normal llena de defectos, dijiste que era hermosa yo no lo soy, dijiste que era única y... 

Tapo mis labios con su dedo índice. 

-Y tú eres única... Perfectamente imperfecta y extremadamente hermosa - dijo y su aliento acaricio mi rostro. 

-Yo solo soy la chica que tropieza con todo cada 5 minutos - le dije mirándolo fijamente, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no sentía mis piernas.  
Acaricio mi mejilla -Esa es una de las cosas que te hace ser única - dijo sonriéndome.

Sus facciones se tensaron de repente - Si estoy te resulta incomodo olvídalo, pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos? - volvió a abrazarme - no soportaría perderte, seré tu amigo si eso es lo que deseas, pero por favor no te alejes de mi - susurro en mi oído. 

-No voy a alejarme de ti - dije abrazándolo fuerte. 

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? – murmuro en mi oído. 

-¿Te hago un dibujo para que lo entiendas?... Es más que obvio que me pasa lo mismo… 

Escuche como se reía – No es exactamente un dibujo lo que necesito… 

Sentí su mejilla deslizarse por la mía, me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándome hacia él y luego dirigió su boca a mis labios- di no si quieres que me detenga - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. 

Yo no podía moverme, olvide hasta como respirar. 

Sus labios rozaron suave y dulcemente los míos, luego de eso mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, me acerque más a él y al rozar de nuevo nuestros labios entre abrí los míos invitándolo a intensificar nuestro beso, se volvió más pasional, pero no salvaje, nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadamente, como si estuviesen hechas una para la otra, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta respirar. 

Pego su frente a la mía y me miro con esa intensidad única de sus ojos verdes. 

-Te amo - murmuro en mi oído. 

-Te amo, Edward - dije mientras respiraba profundo con los ojos cerrados. 

Esto si era nuevo, estaba en la esquina cercana a mi casa a media noche, no estaba completamente sola estaba con Edward, y como siempre solo podía pensar en que estaba loca por él, era hermoso por dentro y por fuera, lo amaba con locura y él me quería...Entonces comprendí: yo tendré 87 y el 89 y aun amare a mi mejor amigo: Edward Cullen.

_Otro Oneshot :) arreglado esta algo raro pero quise compartirlo. Espero les haya gustado._

_Dejen Review es gratis :)_

_Besos._

_Merlys C. Black._


End file.
